


as the sunshine fades

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But in the end, you will end up betraying your soulmate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the sunshine fades

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr prompt that i saw: "soulmate au where only your soulmate can kill you" but this was sad to write

_"Say, Gon..." The name rolls off Killua's tongue, with complete steadiness and a hint of curiosity. He's sprawled across the extra bed in Gon's room, his eyes glued to the ceiling in absentminded wonder. There's a cool breeze drifting in the spacious room, thanks to the open window providing access to an early morning spring draft. It was pleasant, not chilly in the slightest. Whale Island certainly was fortunate when it came to the climate._

_The dark-haired boy hears his name and perks up a little from his seat by the windowsill. A bright smile is plastered on his face, the one Killua is so accustomed to seeing and it's a bright ray of sunshine directed only at him. Gon hums softly. "Killua?"_

_He inhales sharply. There's an unsteady rhythm in his mind and it makes Killua uneasy. He's treading on foreign territory and he's unsure of how Gon will react to his question. The boy was unpredictable yet predictable, all at the same time. One would think that's impossible for such a young soul, but Killua knows that this is how Gon works. Always expect the unexpected, he reminds himself._

_"Do you believe in soulmates?" There, it's out in the open and there's no turning back. Not that Killua was retreating anytime soon, even when the hushed silence in the room stirred anxiety in his heart. His eyes watching every little movement Gon made, for any signs that lead down the more positive path. Fingers curled into the bedsheets out of tension; Killua wouldn't notice the results of this action until later, when he finds a tear in the fresh sheets._

_Although, the way Gon's lips formed into a tight line and his brow furrowed in what appeared to be deep contemplation, Killua was at least partially hopeful that he'd get a very Gon-like answer. His heart raced and there was a cold sweat running down his neck and back. He could stay so composed during missions but during the time spent alone with Gon? That was an entirely different story._

_Finally, what felt like an eternity came to an end. A cheerful laugh passed Gon's lips, and that signature smile had returned to his features. Bare feet scuffled across the floor and Gon settled himself down beside Killua, kind and bright eyes looking down on the other boy._

_"I don't need a soulmate when I already have you, Killua! After all, we promised to stick together, always!"_

_Like an arrow through his chest, Gon's words always were straightforward and honest to a fault. There's an ache in Killua's chest and it's covered by an unexplainable warmth. The sharp gasp and the flush of his cheeks indicate surprise and embarrassment. Yet at the same time, Killua could feel the adoration, affection, and yes, love in Gon's words. He was just that simple._

_Best friends... No no, their relationship definitely delved further than that, Killua was sure of it. They needn't words to explicitly state their relationship, it sort of just... happened. Little kisses here and there, fingers entwining on cold and bitter days, shared hugs to protect each other from the harsh climates during their travels._

_"Stick together, huh..."_

\----

Killua finds it ironic that his mind drifted to that flashback as a weak and forced chuckle passed by his bloodstained lips. The action alone made his head spin and he had to hold back the urge to cough up another round of blood. He doesn't have to wonder how he ended up in this condition; it was all his fault, after all.

Eyes flutter shut and he feels the cold sweat pool over his body even more. There's that weight on his chest, ah,  _of a major self-inflicted wound_ , and the pain is consuming him. The pool of blood gathering beneath him almost feels like he's drifting away on a cloud, and Killua knows where he's headed.

He thinks about Gon, about how he treated the other boy, and how, beyond his own control, destroyed the very light that he treasured so greatly. The light that he held in the palm of his hands melted into a pool of blood beneath him, and that's when Killua knew...  _it was all over_. Darkness had consumed light, and just like that, the young boy found himself all alone again.

Ah, but there was one solution. 

Another shaky laugh passes Killua's lips and he opens his eyes again. His vision is blurred and he's unsure if he's losing consciousness or if those are tears rolling down his cheeks. Maybe a combination of both. Such sadness weaved alongside a peaceful happiness, and Killua felt those emotions fuse with the pain that sent despair through his body.

Killua knows he's losing this battle, that's what he's planned all along after he destroyed  _his_ light. There's an almost serene smile tugging at his lips as he stares up at the dreary sky. There's no time for self-reflection, and his time is nearly up.

_Gon. When we meet again, I'm not expecting your forgiveness. Not one bit. I performed the most unforgivable sin: I betrayed you, my best friend... The most important person to me._

_Aah, my soulmate._

_I am sorry._

_Perhaps we shall reunite once more._

With that, the darkness faded out in search of light.


End file.
